


Testing For Disease

by MissFell54



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Fear, Gen, Past, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFell54/pseuds/MissFell54
Summary: excerpt: *knock knock* "Open the door. Sweetie you can't go until you've finished the exam." A impatient nurse stood by the locked closet door tapping her feet on the floor; the sound going clack, clack, clack. " I said i don't wanna!" A young girl cried out inside the closet. Tears streamed down her face," NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY OR DO!" The nurse sighed and walked away; the girl peeked through the keyhole and saw her mother staring back." You are in big trouble Noella...."





	

Dear diary,

Today i met someone. The new girl. She's different from the rest of us, i heard that her mom is a murderer. I was going to ask her if it was true that her mom killed her father. I didn't well.... because she's new. Her name is Noella carlin and i'm going to be her best friend. My friends like the idea and we're going to find her at the party. When we find her we're going to get along just fine.... Sincerely, Margaret davis

* the day of the party *

"Hmm do you like the red or the blue? I personally like the blue." Noella's mom was holding two flimsy dresses and questioning her young daughter, she only looked nine."That's ugly mom. Red is better because it collects attention and only i could get the flamboyance out of that!" Noella said confidently as she swiped the dress out of her mothers hands and ran into the dress out room. " OOH IT'S SO BEAUTI-FULLL!" Noella yelled so her mom could hear her." Well come out and let me see." Out Noella stood before her mother curtseying and twirling around happily, her mother laughed." Well i think you made the right choice! it's just outstanding." Noella's mother sighed and ruffled her daughter's hair affectionately," If you want it for the party than go change and i will buy it, hurry along now the party is in 30 minutes." Noella giggled and ran into the stall again. Oh how they didn't know everything would change from there......

**Author's Note:**

> ehhh idk what im doing but i'm hoping someone likes this.................................. but anyway the summary was more different but that will happen in a future chapter...... i'm just trying to giddy the tension..... lolllllllll i will update when i can. maybe during every once a week. ok? ok.


End file.
